


tooth fairy

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth Fairies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джош — зубная фея, а Тайлер наконец увидел что-то хорошее в зубной боли.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	tooth fairy

Это, должно быть, какая-то шутка. Мало того, что у Тайлера и так всё не особо хорошо со сном, так теперь он и вовсе не может уснуть из-за ужасной зубной боли и гула в голове. Он ворочается в кровати от того, насколько ему плохо в этот момент, и из-за собственной беспомощности. Возможно, ему стоило бы пойти выпить какое-нибудь обезболивающее или типа того, но боль настолько сильная, что от мысли, что ему нужно встать, парня начинает тошнить.

Тайлер и подумать не мог, что в двадцать три года его всё ещё будет беспокоить эта ужасная боль. Он достаточно натерпелся в детстве, он достаточно напугался этих врачей. С него хватило. Он был уверен, что это всё, больше ничего не будет. Но теперь, мало того, что ему приходится мириться с ужасно кривым нижним рядом зубов, так ещё и теперь нужно терпеть эту невозможную боль.

Именно так и прошла вся блядская ночь, за которую Тайлер не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту. Он дождался утра, с горем пополам собрался и поехал в ближайшую клинику, чтобы узнать, что его главный страх (он же стоматолог) не сможет его сегодня принять, потому что именно сегодня, ну конечно, нет ни одного свободного места. Не то чтобы Тайлер поехал домой ни с чем, он, конечно же, записался на консультацию, но она будет аж завтра, а сегодня весь день впереди, и как справляться с этой болью Тайлер не знает. Пришлось идти на крайние меры и звонить матери, чтобы та сказала, какие травы ему нужно купить в аптеке и какой настой из них сделать. (Боль действительно немного уменьшилась, но это, скорее, от отчаянной веры Тайлера в помощь трав и, ну конечно же, молитвы его мамы.)

Именно от трав и от того, что, видимо, организм Тайлера (как собственно и сам Тайлер) заебался от боли, этой ночью пару часов поспать всё-таки удалось. Утром же парень с трудом вспоминает время, на которое он записался к врачу, а потом думает, чем бы ему занять голову на два часа. Тайлер не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто пройтись пешком до больницы. Он просто подумал, что, ну возможно, его ноги устанут, и он сможет отвлечься на это. Гениально, разве нет?

До больницы он дошёл как раз вовремя, у него ещё осталось в запасе десять минут, чтобы подтвердить запись и найти нужный кабинет. И, как только Тайлер сел возле кабинета, ожидая консультации, не прошло и секунды, как его накрыли тревога и страх. Ведь, во-первых, это стоматолог, у них никогда нет хороших новостей, ну, а во-вторых, вдруг всё очень плохо? Вдруг Тайлеру нужна вставная челюсть? Или даже она не поможет? А вдруг-

Его мысли прервал врач, который выглянул из кабинета, чтобы позвать следующего пациента. У Тайлера был настолько испуганный взгляд на эти слова, что врач не удержался и засмеялся, а потом сказал, что ничего страшного не произойдет, по крайней мере сегодня точно. (Плюс один пункт для ненависти стоматологов — у них отвратительное чувство юмора.)

В итоге, оказалось всё максимально банально — зуб мудрости. Тайлер думает, что, может, с такими жертвами он, наконец, да поумнеет, но также думает о том, во сколько ему обойдется операция. Операция, которая была назначена на понедельник, что означало три дня мучений. Спасибо врачу, что он выписал рецепт лекарств, которые смогут притупить боль на это время.

***

Эти три дня Тайлер провел с «пользой» — он обшарил весь интернет в поисках информации о том, умирают ли люди от зубов мудрости или во время операций по их удалению. Пару раз ему попадались сайты с действительно жуткими историями, но их процентное соотношение было слишком маленьким, что хоть немного, но всё-таки успокаивало замученного Тайлера.

Да и несмотря на ужасный страх перед операцией, Джозеф уж слишком спешил в больницу. Он был убеждён, что, чем раньше там появится, тем быстрее всё это закончится. Вот только он не рассчитывал, что из-за того, что он приехал туда намного раньше, ему придется ещё час сидеть и просто ожидать начала операции. Звучит не так уж и плохо, если не вдаваться в подробности. Но если подумать о том, что весь этот час Тайлер проведёт в мыслях о том, что может случиться во время операции и выйдет ли он оттуда живым, то бр-р. Ничего хорошего в этом нет.

Но, слава Богу, час прошёл, парня наконец позвали, ну, а то, что происходило дальше, Тайлер не особо помнит — всё как в тумане. Он лишь помнит то, как проснулся после операции без этой отвратительной боли и с коробочкой, где лежал его зуб, в руках. Он помнит, как поблагодарил врача и как каким-то образом вызвал такси и доехал до дома, а затем ему хватило сил на то, чтобы упасть на кровать и положить несчастную коробочку возле подушки.

А затем Джозеф просыпается и видит перед собой человека? Эм-м, фею? Странное существо? Так, ладно. Это был парень с яркими и слишком воздушными волосами розового цвета (они слишком сильно напоминали сладкую вату), добрыми, кофейного цвета глазами и в розовой блестящей футболке. И, это что, крылья?

— Ты кто, чёрт возьми? И что ты делаешь у меня в спальне?

— Не упоминай его в моем присутствии, будь добр. Я зубная фея. Пришёл, чтобы вознаградить тебя за пожертвование своим зубом.

— Но я ничего не жертвовал! И разве ты не должен быть, эм, феем? Ты же вроде парень.

— Ты сексист?

— Нет.

— Ну вот и не возникай.

— Ладно! Так что по поводу пожертвований?

— Всё просто, ты оставил зуб под своей подушкой и уснул, таким образом призвал меня. Разве тебе мама в детстве не рассказывала об этом?

— Нет?

— Нет? Серьезно? Ладно… Ну, в общем, да, ты меня призвал, я пришёл. Что ты хочешь за зуб?

— А какие могут быть варианты? И зачем тебе вообще чужие зубы, чел?

— Я зубная фея, это мое предназначение с рождения. Я не знаю, зачем они мне. Просто нужны. Обычно просят за них деньги. Или там машину, квартиру…

— И ты что, действительно сможешь подарить мне машину или квартиру?

— Ага, разве что игрушечную.

— Как полезно, — фыркает Джозеф.

— Так, слушай, я понимаю, что ты уже не ребёнок и тебе сложнее в это всё поверить, но просто скажи, что ты хочешь и я уйду, окей? У меня ещё куча дел. Знаешь, сколько детишек хотят получить свои игрушки взамен на эти маленькие ужасные зубики? Вот и хорошо, тебе лучше не знать. Так что давай, говори, что ты хочешь, и расходимся.

— Эм. Просто уточняю. Я могу загадать вообще, что угодно, и это исполнится, но возможно в какой-то своеобразной форме, да?

— Именно.

— Ладно, окей, тогда, эм. Я хочу встретить свою любовь? — Тайлер говорит первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Будет сделано. Бывай, Тайлер.

Парень резко просыпается, вскакивая со своей кровати и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Это просто был тупой сон? Странно, но Тайлер помнит его полностью, от начала до конца, в то время как все остальные сны он и вовсе не помнит. Тайлер крутит головой, чтобы найти хоть какой-нибудь намек на сон, как вдруг взгляд натыкается на коробочку. Он сразу хватает ее в руки и открывает, но там… Пусто? Серьезно?

В принципе это всё можно объяснить. После операции действие наркоза полностью не прошло, и он был не совсем в себе, так что потерять его где-то по пути домой не составило бы труда. Но почему тогда это странное чувство не покидает его? Ладно, плевать, главное, что боли настал конец и он может забыть обо всём как о страшном сне.

***

Как оказалось, не сможет. По крайне мере, это был не совсем конец. После операции врач забыл предупредить Тайлера о том, что ему следует через неделю прийти на повторную консультацию, дабы окончательно убедиться, что всё в порядке. Именно это ему сказали по телефону, позвонив рано утром и назначив дату и время консультации. Тайлер немного мысленно повозмущался тому, что неужели обязательно было звонить так рано, и пошел дальше спать.

***

Тайлер в очередной раз приехал в эту грёбаную больницу, которая всё никак не отпустит его, но сегодня он не волнуется так, как обычно. Ведь зуб ему удалили, боль прошла, и всю неделю его совершенно ничего не волновало. Джозеф подошел к стойке регистрации, дабы узнать, куда ему идти, но там он также узнал, что сегодня его будет принимать другой врач, в связи с тем, что врач, который оперировал Тайлера, заболел. _В принципе, плевать_ , думает парень, поднимаясь на второй этаж.

Джозефу сразу удалось найти нужный кабинет, откуда сразу вылез врач и позвал его к себе. И именно в этот момент Тайлер понял, что нет, не плевать. Что ему есть из-за чего переживать, ведь перед ним определенно стоит самый красивый мужчина в мире.

— Тайлер Джозеф, так? — Тайлер лишь в силах кивнуть головой, что он, собственно, и делает. — Отлично, присаживайтесь в кресло.

Тайлер покорно садится в кресло и всё также не может оторвать взгляда от врача. У него прекрасные кудрявые каштановые волосы и очки, которые только подчеркивают красоту его глаз. Тайлеру мужчина кажется смутно знакомым, но где он мог его видеть? Да и такую красоту он бы явно запомнил. Тем не менее, Тайлера не покидают мысли о том, что, вот же дерьмо, кажется, он влюбился.

Ему приходилось постоянно переспрашивать всё, что говорил доктор Дан, ведь так сложно было понять, что говорят эти прекрасные губы, которые так хотелось поцеловать.

Тайлер не заметил, как консультация подошла к концу, а доктор Дан уже дописывал справку о выписке и рекомендации по уходу за полостью рта. Он одновременно загрустил, что теперь придется перестать смотреть на этого мужчину и уйти, и обрадовался, что сможет выбежать из этого кабинета и, наконец, выдохнуть. Тайлер улыбнулся врачу напоследок и уже собирался открыть дверь, как его позвали.

— Эм, Тайлер? Вы случайно не хотите со мной как-нибудь сходить выпить по чашечке кофе? Ну, конечно, когда вам можно будет его пить.

— С радостью.

***

Только через месяц, когда его парень, доктор Дан, ну или просто Джош, решил перекрасить волосы в розовый, Тайлер, наконец, осознал, _где_ он мог его видеть.


End file.
